Nam Ji-hyun
Nam Ji-hyun (Hangul: 남지현; born January 9, 1990), better known mononymously as Jihyun is a South Korean singer and actress. She was previously the leader and a vocalist of South Korean girl group 4Minute. Early life Nam Ji-hyun was born on January 9, 19901 in Seoul, South Korea. Jihyun auditioned for JYP Entertainment but was eliminated. However, she then joined Cube Entertainment as a result of Cube Entertainment Founder Hong Seung-sung being recommended by JYP's recruitment department in finding members to form 4Minute. On February 24, 2015 she graduated from Sangmyung University receiving a degree in dance (Contemporary Ballet) and a lifetime achievement award at the university's graduation ceremony.2 Career 2009–12: Debut and solo activities Main article: 4Minute Jihyun was chosen as a member of 4Minute in 2009. The 5-member girl group official debuted on June 18, 2009 with performing their debut single "Hot Issue" on M Countdown.3 On October 14, 2010 Ji-hyun played a cameo role in thriller movie Late Night FM along with fellow group member Hyuna.4 She also stars as the lead character in, "Never Die", as Se Yeon. In December 2010 she played in It's Okay, Daddy's Girl as Shin Sun Hae, a law student.5 She appeared in Lee Hyun's music video for "You Are the Best of My Life" with Jung Juri, on February 14.67 In July 2011, Ji-hyun was cast in MBC's weekend drama, A Thousand Kisses as Jang Soo Ah, the younger sister of Jang Woo Jin (Ryu Jin)8 She was cast for a spin-off of the TV show The Romantic in October 20129 2013–present: Continued solo activities, 4Minute disband and label change On February 13, 2013 Ji-hyun was cast in the Idol Version of Love and War 2.10 She will play the role of Seo Yeong, the best friend of Yoo Eun Chae.11 On October 21, 2013, Ji-hyun and Sungyeol, of the boy group Infinite, were cast as main characters, popular girl Min Ah and shy boy Giyeok respectively in the mobile drama Please Remember, Princess.12 On April 29, 2014 Ji-hyun was cast in the drama High School as one of the supporting characters. High School is a 16-episode teen drama about love and friendship.13 However, she dropped out due to her overseas schedules conflicts. On September 17, 2014, Nam Ji hyun was cast in the web drama "Love Cells" as a lead love interest, Seo Rin.14 She worked alongside notable actors and actresses such as Kim Woo Bin, Oh Kwang Rok, Kim Yoo Jung, Park Sun-ho, and others. The drama was well-received and garnered five million views by the end of the series run on November 20, 2014.[citation needed] On June 13, 2016, Cube Entertainment announced that 4Minute decided to disband and the members still discussion to renew their contracts.1516 On June 15, 2016 Cube Entertainment officially announced that Jihyun, Gayoon, Jiyoon and Sohyun's contracts had expired on June 14 and that the members decided not to renew their contracts, hence their departure from Cube Entertainment.1718 Filmography Film Television series Variety show Music video appearances Category:4Minute members